1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the temperature of the contents of a saucepan in a heating system comprising a saucepan with its contents placed on and heated by a heating element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type utilize temperature gauges mounted on the saucepan or inside the saucepan which generate analog data signals dependent upon the temperature. These data signals are primarily used to control the heat output of the heating element. Transmission of the data signals from the saucepan to the control unit located inside the stove or the like, has presented considerable problems. Transmission using a circuit between the saucepan and control unit is not practical because it makes handling the saucepan too cumbersome. Existing devices, therefore, use a wireless transmission component, usually an infrared component. However, this requires a battery-powered transmission device attached to the saucepan which must be removed for safety purposes when the pan is cleaned. Thus, additional construction limitations are required to implement removable attachment of the transmission device.
One objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus having the characteristics described above, yet the saucepan may be handled and cleaned like an ordinary saucepan, does not require batteries to operate the transmission device, and provides a sufficiently exact temperature measurement of the contents of the saucepan.